last_faithfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
2020s 2020 Janurary 9th, BioCorp (Biological Science Corporation) is founded in Cambridge, USA as a Scientific Advancement and Weapons Development corporation for the US Army. Februrary 12th, The Turkish army starts a massive attack on Kurdish terrorist strongholds located in Syria, The battle of Qamishli soon follows leaving the Kurdish rebel forces to evacuate to a nearby stronghold February 14th, The Turkish air force gains air superiority over the PKK’s most northern territories, The PKK retaliates with terror attacks on Istanbul. February 20th, The Asian Unitary Leauge (AUL) 'is formed by the following: Russian Federation, People’s Republic of China, Syrian Arab Republic, Republic of Iraq and Kazakhstan. However AUL avoided the Syrian civil war due to external reasons. February 23rd, BioCorp releases the 'BPower Battery 'for US millitary use along with Law Enforcement in District of Coloumbia. April 3rd, AZTech is founded in Daytona Beach, Florida as a Civilian-grade Advanced Electronics company. November 3rd, President James Leyton and Vice President John Mayers in their Democratic Party hard-fought campaign, The campaign uses the motto “Fight against communists, Fight for democracy!” 2021 January 7th, The blockbuster of the year, '''Genetic Metropolis '''is released with the first ever real hologram created by AZTech, The US got interested of this and bought AZTech and turned it into a Advanced Technology and Weapons Development company. February 13rd, BioCorp accidentaly creates 'Nuclearius 'after a failed experiment trying to maximize BioPower Battery. They tested it on animals and showed no result, They saw the metal as scientific discovery, Yes, Worth time, No. November 6th, 'Allen Shawn, CEO and Founder of AZTech announce the Holographic Personnal Digital Assiant (H-PDA) 'for the USMC and 'Presidential Classified Office (PCO). The H-PDA has a 8 hour useability at maximum charged capacity. 2022 January 4th, The Turkish offensive now fully defeats the PKK, The next target is Syria themselves, NATO prepares for a full-on Invasion of Syria and then installing a American regime. January 13th, NATO launches the invasion of Syria, The Syrian Arab Republic surrenders on January 17th with the Treaty of Damascus. The Syrian Federation is formed and led by Bassan Hading. April 9th, AZTech tests a beta prototype of the ComUnit (Combat Unit) created as a armor to create mobile tanks with few limitations. November 8th, Weifang Interational 'is established in Weifang, China as a result of China needing to catch up to the US’ technological advancements. Weifang International being led by Baung Sho Maky, A unknown Chinese man. December 3rd, Weifang Internation reveals the 'Dragon-14c “Firework Dragon” during an attack on Islamic insurgency remnants in a stronghold, Thus the US and AZTech begin working on Quantom Fighter-15 (QF-15) ' 2023 January 4th, '''Weifang Accident '''occurs, The Dragon 14c is destroyed and the US acusses China of espionage. Resulting in the death of 32 civilians and 8 law enforcement officers, '''Weifang International '''pays 550,590$ for each family. February 12th, 'Atomic Energy Robotics (AER) is founded in Austin, USA as a Advanced Robotics & Advanced Intelligence company founded by Peter Ferenzo MIT graduate. AER’s first project is the MT-009 (Mobile Transport) robot. November 6th, China suffers after a PRC member is murdered in a Iraq after Iran airstrikes the stronghold where the politician was kept at, Chinese official suspect it was a American operation. December 8th, Xinjiang insurgents take control of Worker camps and free them, The Xinjiang revolution begins soon after, China begins mass political reform after the assasination of Xi Jinping occurs, Newly elected Lian Hai starts Chinas political reforms. 2024 February 8th, Lian Hai re-establishes the Chinese Empire and destroys the Xinjiang revolution at the same time, New Imperial China (NIC). This causes the US to surround Taiwan before NIC could take it, Taiwan Liberation Party then flees to Taiwan and Zun Tian is voted as President along with Mo Wang as his vice president, A semi-presidential system is established in Taiwan. February 6th, Civil strife increases in Syria, Turkey begins sending in military as law enforcement rather than trusting the local police and other organizations. February 17th, Payne Firearms 'is founded in Pittsburg, USA. The company becomes a large part of the market after the 'Tactical Enhanced Automatic Rifle (TEAR) 'is the released in the form of 'TEAR-15c. October 3rd, AER Museum 'is opened in Daytona Beach near AZTech headquarters. The museum would have minor automation but organic personnel to staff the facility most of the time. October 10th, 'Asia Express LLC is founded in Shanghai, China as a subsidiary of Weifang International, AsiaBird 201 'becomes the main flight plane for ordinary passanger plane which had the capacity of a normal Boeing 777. October 18th, 'AmericanFlylines LLC '''is founded in Austin, Texas. HumingtonAir 208 standard passanger plane from 2024 being its main plane for most travels due to it reliability and cheap cost for being airliner. December 4th, The first '''Advanced Robotics Work-Station (ARWS) is implemented in AERs international factory in Daytona Beach, It is implemented into the AER museum on Daytona beach a day later, The ARWS leads AZTech, BioCorp and Atomic Energy Robotics to strike a partnership. 2025 January 8th, President John Mayer and his VP Arthur Tormont are inagurated into the US presidential office, The growth of the anti-communist policy grows to their advantage and fear of Chinese invasion becomes more likely every day. February 7th, Atomica Beverage Corp is founded in Orlando as a subsidary of Atomic Energy Robotics, Atomica Cherrybomb '''becomes a best-seller and leads Atomica Beverage Corp into a gold mine of the drink market. April 10th, Iraq destroys a HumingtonAir 208''' on purpose and implements a agression policy against the US. American President John Mayer creates Project Order, Which meant training the best of the best USMC and make them into the Order Group, USMC Special Operations 'this leads AZTech to begin working on better equipment. October 8th, Iraqian insurgents attack Syria as Islamic insurgents, The attacks are retaliated by the US with airstrikes on the Insurgent strongholds, Turkish officials begin to raise border guards due to the possible new immigration wave. December 8th, Iraqian insurgents capture a UN negotiator and his guards, Torturing him to death on hijacked Iraqian & Syrian television, The US demands AZTech results to lead Project Orders operations in Iraq. December 18th, AZTech becomes done with Project Orders planning scheme, '''Combat Enhanced Power Armor '''is planned for a 2029 release due to its expensive testing even with funding from the US and participants needing extensive medical care due to possible injuries. 2026 January 8th, Iraqian insurgency known as the 'أتباع إسلاميون (Islamic Followers) 'begin operating secretly for the Iraqian government due to Iraq lacking the power of a full-on war with the United States. February 8th, 'Master Intelligence Newton Decryptor 'is announced at '''TechShow 2026 '''as the greatest robotic buttler of the century. April 8th, The Islamic Followers set up a bomb in a Turkish metro station, Killing 82 and injuring 27 more. The Turkish President '''Nazik Bolat '''starts a anti-Islamic political campaign in Turkey due to this act of agression. April 11th, Nazik Bolat launches a airstrike on a Islamic Follower stronghold located in the Syrian Republic, The Islamic Followers retaliates with a terror attack on Istanbul. Turkish civil strife increases to implant a anti-islamic insurgent policy, Nazik Bolat announces to enact the policy in October 11th. April 20th, 'Combat Enhanced Power Armor '''enters it's testing phase, AZTech and the New Order enlist '''Maximillian Wells, John Lance '''and '''George Hammington, These are known as the First Batch '''and are later the first '''Lieutenant Knight '''and '''Senior Knight Captain '''in 2027. October 10th, As promised, Nazik Bolat enacts the Anti-Islamic Insurgency policy, Border security is increased in security, Iraqian religious clerics with no turkish citizen ship are banned along with Iraqian military veterans. December 8th, '''MIND-04 '''is released as a 2,350,500$ house assistant with multi-tasking and several voices different paints and more, One of the prime feature is it's '''Newton Decryptor '''which translates photographic images to robotic neural network orders, The MIND-04 comes in the following paints, '''Gray, White, Reddish brown, Aqua '''and '''Pure black. 2027 January 18th, Iraq and Syrian tensions grow larger, NATO deploys a army of 200,000 men at the Syrian-Iraq border to prevent further conflict. February 8th, MedixCorp and Lewey Energy is founded as rival corporations by the two twins Andrew Lewey and John Lewey located in Alabama. April 4th, MIND-06 '''is released as a International negotiator for conflicts with 4,500 languages at a cost of 4,500,200$ it also included a self-sentient AI personality depending on the situation. October 4th, Iraqian ex-official '''Jihaad al-Semaan publicly mentions Iraq's involvment in the Islamic Followers, Jihaad then is declared a refugee by the US and is given a residence in California, Iraqian President demands JIhaad to be sent to Iraq. October 7th, Iraqian CCTV footage is publicly shown of the President interacting with the Islamic Followers in a friendly way, Syria takes this as an act of instant response leading Syria to declare war due to this act of agression. November 7th, Syrian forces march into Mosul and take it as a FOB, Airstrikes are launched against Iraqian military bases, Nazik Bolat officialy internationaly sends aid to Syria including several predator drones to launch an act of agression. Syrian-Iraqian War November 8th, Turkish General Gulhan Samet leads Operation Fox '''in Syria, Consisting of taking Mosul, Arbil and Kirkuk, Turkish forces proceed to then clear these areas from any military technology that can aid Iraq. November 10th, Re-purposed MIND-4s are illegaly deployed as Iraqian soldiers, These MIND-4s consist of mostly explosive weaponry, These MIND-4 are named MIND-4b and cause massive damage for NATO but are incredibly uneeded due to their expensive cost. November 14th, NATO and Turkey begin sanctioning Iraq untill their surrender, Iraq proceeds to launch terror attack on Istanbul, Iraq in a final effort launches marches their forces to Damascus and cause significant damage but then Iraq finally fells to the NATO invasion and is re-established as the '''Iraq Arab Republic. 2028 April 17th, CEPAs are officialy released for the Project Order, Combat Enhanced Power Armor Mark I was given for the First Batch, Senior Captain Maximillian Wells, Knight Captain John Lance and Knight Lieutenant-Captain George Hammington. August 8th, Atomic Energy Robotics is rebranded to Atomic International '''with the subsidiary including: '''Atomic Robotics, Atomic Energy '''and '''Atomica International. This leads to the hierarchy: Continental Officer, Continental Supervisor, National Officer, National Supervisor, Regional Officer, Regional Senior Supervisor '''and '''Regional Supervisor. October 23th, Lyoth Motor Studio '''is founed in Koln, Germany and releases the '''Cherrybomb VegaMobile. Along with this, Lyoth Motor Studios begin Atomic Energy research and Advanced Civilian Vehicle programs. October 29th, Melon, Apple, Dragonfruit '''and '''Super Atomica '''is released for Atomica International, '''Super Atomica '''costs 5.99$ for international prices in official price. December 8th, President John Mayers and Vice President Jeffrey Thomas Smith are Inaugurated into the US Presidential Office. 2029 January 6th, TEAR-20a model as a primary USMC firearm, This leads to a large budget increase in Payne Firearms. October 7th, AUL secretly modifies MIND-06s into Warmachines via '''Weifang International, Japan mobilizes after a Japanese spy reports this to mainland Japan. October 8th, The US takes this as a large act of agression, US forces are deployed in Taiwan due to the Chinese Agression. October 13rd, SevenTech '''is founded in Osaka, Japan after the Japanese goverment issue a nation-wide event. October 26th, Iran joins AUL recently after the US deploys force in Taiwan. October 29th, MIND-07 security protocol robot is released as a Candian and US law enforcer unit. November 4th, Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Omar, UAE and Turkey establish the '''Middle-East Treaty Organization (METO) '''in response Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan establish the '''West Asia Coalition (WEC) and minor political in-fighting occurs in the region. December 6th, Tokko Atomic Industries '''is founded in Gwangju, South Korea. 2030s 2030 April 7th, A chinese submarine is caught on the Alaksan coast, This leads the US to declare war on China due to the recent major political tension. Third World War (NATO, METO vs WEC, AUL) April 16th, The NIC launches an invasion on Japan, Japan tries to fight back but China uses the MIND-06 repurposed robots they had earlier. April 20th, The USMC and CEPA launch an offensive to liberate Japan, In this offensive some units are deployed in Iran to support METO. April 29th, Korea is invaded, NATO sends in CEPA led by Colonel John Lance to liberate Korea, The offensive fails after China uses Dragon 14Cs armed with Air-to-ground missiles against the unsuspecting CEPA. October 4th, Railguns are deployed on Pacific Islands and the West US coast, Iran officialy surrenders after being nearly completly destroyed. November 6th, BioCorp’s unethical experiment is unleashed upon China, The BioVirus exactly. 2031 January 6th, West Asia Coalition surrenders, China begins suffering from the war the most. November 2nd, China attempts an invasion of Japan and fails much. November 12th, After China’s failed invasion of Japan in November 2nd, This leads to the end of the war. November 3rd 6:40 AM EST, The nuclear detonations occur, The world is scorched by the nuclear detonations leading to the ash covering the atomsphere and a Nuclear Winter occuring globally. November 6th, Those on the surface suffer from the BioVirus with no cure in sight. The last remaining US political officials sign the '''2031 Order Act '''and choose General Mayton as the leader of Project Order and the Army of New America. 2032 October 2nd, Atomic International and AZTech create the 2032 '''Technocratic Unification Act '''and form the '''Commonwealth of South-East Florida '''underground in a bunker. 2034 November 6th, The Second American Confederation (SAC) is established in Baja California as a Federal Unitary Presidental Republic, The SAC is led by President Teddy Rusvotimore. 2038 April 6th, The first bunkers open the doors on the West Coast of the United States, the USMC and POG remnants form the '''New Order '''under the lead of Tom Shaynski. This leads to them taking a Super Market in Florida. October 8th, The settlement of New Washington is established in Baja California, Second American Confederation. November 12th, The '''Atomic Ace atomica-obssesed bandit & thugs family is established in Fort Arcadia, Florida. They began attacking the locals and raiding mutant strongholds giving them a anti-hero type infameous stories. 2039 April 12th, SevenTech remnants unify and form the Technocratic Republic of Osaka '''as a Federal Presidential Unitary Republic located in Osaka, Japan. April 18th, New America establishes the '''Mayton '''settlement on the coast of Virginia, The Project Order Group remnants not apart of New America join the New Order. November 29th, The Battle of New Norfolko occurs, New America and New Order fight for the control of the new settlement of New Norfolko and the remains of Norfolko, New America comes victorious but at a expensive cost, Tom Shaynski with his men retreat to Virginia Beach. New American-New Order Conflicts November 30th, Project Order locates Fort Taveron outside of Virginia Beach, They take the Fort and discover 5x Quantom Fighter-15s. The mechanics and engineers repair the pre-war aircraft. December 3rd, The Project Order aircraft launch a minor smoke bombing campaign on New Norfolko. The confused units in the remains of Norfolko retreat to New Norfolko, New Order take the outskirts of the city and establish a base in a pre-war hospital. December 12nd, New America reinforcements arrive from the Petersburg settlement, The units in New Norfolko remain there and defend the locals while the reinforcements set up camp in a pre-war police station. December 18th, The New Order attacks the police station in the middle of the night, The reinforcements are either killed or surrender. The New Order prepare to attack New Norfolko in the morning. December 19th, The New Order attacks New Norfolko but is surprised by the few soldiers, As they unload the crates of supplies into New Norfolko they are ambushed by New American units and MIND-07 security units. December 23rd, New America places AA and artillery weapons in New Norfolko, The New Order members being transported to Petersburg Federal Prison flee during the transport and the conflicts officialy end. 2040s 2040 February 7th, New America aids settlers in Arlington to create New Washington in the ”State” of Columbia. Alfred Mayton, The president of New America, builds his homestead in the settlement of Mayton located in Alexandria. October 7th, Atomic Ace attack settlers in Florida on a day to day basis. November 21st, The brutal horrific BioVirus spreads in Canada like wild-fire. December 4th, The New Order‘s Ye Olden Knights retake a Atomic International robotics assembling plant, They turn the factory on and produce 5x MIND-7s a week. 2041 April 7th, The pre-war corrupt corporation known as '''Lewey Energy Inc. '''becomes a minor faction after remnants take an old building owned by Lewey Energy and create the settlement of '''Haven '''under the name and banner of the '''Civil Preservation Alliance '''aka '''CPA '''led by Chairman '''Adams J. White. November 8th, CPA allows the first settlers to enter the settlement of Haven, The New Order and Commonwealth of the South-West sign the Motovian 2041 Act which bans illegal weaponry in both sides. October 8th, The BioVirus arrives in the state of Oregon and Washington state. The Commonwealth of the South-West begin capturing civilians from the Florida wasteland who are part-infected. 2042 April 12nd, Temperatures begin to rise up again, Snow begins to melt and gradually the scorched world is revealed, April 18th, The Decaying become a growing threat as a raider-mutant tribe led by the Mutant known as the Dying who leads it across the continent wide America. November 8th, CPA begins to try and create less radioactive plants. 2043 January 8th, Radioactive nuclear winter ends, In the following months the snow begins to melt under the course of the following months. November 8th,' ''Last Faith... '''starts in this time roughly, The game's events take place in early 2044. The story is centered around CPA, New Order and the Commonwealth of the South-West.